The new 1-A!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: As Izuku Midoriya's class graduates from U.A. to become aspiring heroes a new class must face dangers similar to what they faced as villains become more common and much bolder than ever before! (SYOC! 10 out of 14 spots for class 1-A have been filled!)
1. Chapter 1

The new 1-A!

Summary: as Izuku Midoriya's class graduates from U.A. to become aspiring heroes a new class must face dangers similar to what they faced as villains become more common and much bolder than ever before! (SYOC! Plenty of spots open for limited time!)

Hey it's U.O.A!

I decided to try a SYOC story again, even though my others have not done so hot hehe. I promise that this one will be different!

I'll be accepting 14 OC's for class 1-A and 15 for 1-B. I'll also accept other students (Gen Ed, Business, etc).

The prologue will not be long just so you all know, it's just going to introduce my OC and get the idea for the setting. The application will be in the bottom of the story...you MUST fill it out. So no app's you have already made.

Xxxxxx

-Tokyo international Airport, first person POV-

"Why have I not been able to leave?" I asked with a growl, my monkey-like tail flicking the air. I stood up and brushed off my black suit, fixing me tie in the process. "This thing is hot and itchy, I told my parents I could have flew over here" I continued as I narrowed my eyes at the flight attendant.

My name's Toshinori Smokes, son of the Number 1 hero in America and son of the 2nd best hero/normal equipment in the world. The first being my father and the latter being my mother that is. Instead of going to a good school over in America my mother pulled some strings and got my recommendation sent to U.A. so now I just arrived in Japan.

"We are sorry Sir but it turns out that the private jet of Ryukyu was just blown up in the hanger as we landed" the attendant said to me, why would someone do that? I herd she is one of the nicest heroes in the world! "We haven't herd anything else but stay put for now from air control" she finished as she looked at her watch.

"Tell them to open the door, I'm going to go check on Ryukyu" I told her as I took off my jacket. "And don't try to fight me about it, I know quirk laws are more strict in Japan but it's not like I'm going to fight" I said as I waited next to the hatch to open up. I watched the attendant sigh and walk to the cockpit, soon the door popped which signaled that it was unlocked. I opened the door to see to be blinding by the hot sun.

Next thing was a burning hanger, near it was a bunch of heroes conversing in a group as fire fighters and heroes with water-based quirks were keeping the fire under control. I took off using my flying and floated over to the group of Heroes, there was a lot of familiar faces I've seen in the group. There was Ryukyu, Tiger, Froppy, Edgeshot, and Hawks.

"Ryukyu, are you alright?" I asked as I saw her, she was wearing some normal clothes but the tips of her sleeves were burnt off.

"Yes I am fine, thank you for asking" she said as she gave me a small smile. "If I may ask are you alright?" She then asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, a little stiff and tired from my flight but my plane didn't blow up" I said as I crossed my arms. "Could it be the Yakuza from a few years back?" I asked as I her a ribbit from Froppy.

"It could be but know one knew that we were leaving for I-island today, only a few people there knew" she then said as she tapped her chin.

"Don't worry yourself kid, you should get going before they think you are suspicious" Edgeshot said as he stared at the hanger.

"I guess you're right, but stay safe Ryukyu!" I did as I focused on my power, causing me to get a blue aura. "I gotta blast!" I said as I took off into the sky before they could say anything.

I beat you all are wondering my quirk huh. Well it's directly inherited from my father, my mother quirk...that's personal. But even though I've inherited it from my father it changed a bit to be better.

My quirk is one of few in the world to be in all three main categories of quirks. The name of my quirk is "Saiyan", because it's almost identical to the power of a Saiyan from the Dragon Ball franchise.

Well, hopefully tomorrow will be better...my first day of school!

Xxxx

For the application take out all the words in the parenthesis please.

When you submit you're OC use this format: "Name-Quirk-New 1-A", it would look like this "Toshinori Smokes-Saiyan-New 1-A"

Name:

Hero name:

Where do they come from?:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality (I'm open to a lot of stuff):

Appearance (be descriptive plz):

Height:

Weight:

Normal clothes:

Sleep:

Swim:

Hero costume:

Skills:

Hobbies (at least 3):

Quirk name (Try to not make an overpowered quirk, but I really can't talk because of the quirk I made lol):

Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapons/support equipment (optional):

Background/history (not everyone should have a bad background):

Personality:

Romance (yes or no):

If so who and a idea how?:

People they would like/hang out with:

People who they would not get along with:

Family:

Theme song:

Why do they want to be a hero?:

Plot points/way they should fit in the story (like a rival of my character, should they get a arc, can they be killed in this story):

Quotes (at least 3):

Anything else:

Here is my OC!

Name: Toshinori Smokes

Hero name: The Saiyan Hero "Toshinori"

Where do they come from?: Washington, D.C.

Age: 15

Gender: male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Appearance (be descriptive plz): he has an athletic stature but with a bit more muscle on him. He has pale skin but it's not pale enough to where he could be considered sick, his hair is pitch black that goes down to about the middle of his shoulders and he usually keeps it in a pony tail. His eyes are charcoal black in color and almond shaped also.

Height: 6'2

Weight: 240

Normal clothes: usually a pair of sweatpants and a tank top of different colors.

Sleep: a pair of simple black boxers or nothing at all

Swim: a pair of trunks that are green with pink dots

Hero costume: he wears armor that is just like Bardock from DBZ that is made out of material that can stretch a little bit and can hold up against his quirk. The pants he wears are simple Gi pants that are white, his combat boots are also white with black laces.

Skills: he is a good cook and quirkless fighter

Hobbies: cooking, cleaning, reading romance novels, and training

Quirk name: Saiyan

Quirk type: Rare Tri-Category quirk

Description: His quirk gives him the power similar to that of Goku or Vegeta! He can also transform into a Super Saiyan but cannot to beyond that, unlike his father!

Strengths: Super strength, Super speed, flight, able to fire energy blasts, and able to transform

Weaknesses: his quirk can drain his stamina after excessive use, it is also always active so he must be careful with is power.

Weapons/support equipment: a scouter type of equipment that is a radio and can tell distance between him and a target.

Background/history (not everyone should have a bad background): you'll find out later

Personality: he is a quiet but happy person that enjoys to learn and help others. Because of a semi-sheltered upbringing he sometimes can act too proper.

Romance: yes

If so who and a idea how?: he really doesn't have a preference about people he likes

People they would like/hang out with: people that are nice to others and people that have been brought up the same way as him

People who they would not get along with: people that insult mutant quirks and people that look down on others

Family: he has his father, known as his hero name DonalBane, his mother Mikoto, and his sister known as the hero Gold Shine

Theme song: Fighting Gold by We.B

Why do they want to be a hero?: to prove that he is the strongest person in the world

Quotes: "A minor miscalculation is all, nothing more"

"The worlds strongest! That is my goal!

"Is that all you have?"


	2. UPDATE THAT WILL BE REMOVED 1

UPDATE! (SHALL BE REMOVED)

I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO SAY TO SUBMIT YOURE APPLICATIONS VIA PM! AHHHHH IM STUPID!

Well anyways here is the current roster for class 1-A!

Toshinori Smokes

Sakura Fujimoto

Antonio Farret

Sirk Nardia

Balek Rexavi

Shiro kirigaya

Yoko Flintwood

Ashley Harden

Sakura Ichina

Toko Kiragime

Sora Abaraki


End file.
